A Helpful Presence
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Kai-kun told Aichi to leave him alone after his fight with Ren during season one. What if Aichi ran after Kai-kun anyway? Would Kai-kun let Aichi help him or would he push the other away again? Set after episode 58. Episode 58 and a little bit of episode 59 spoilers. Kaichi/Kaiai. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard

 **Pairing:** Aichi x Kai (Kaichi/Kaiai)

 **Author Notes:** Happy Birthday, Sil! I hope you enjoy your present. I hope your special day has been full of wonderful stuff and all the good feelings. You deserve all of them.

I've been getting a lot of Kaichi plot bunnies recently and this fanfic was one of them. I was watching episode 58 again and wondered what would've happened if Aichi _did_ go after Kai-kun. Hopefully I do it justice and manage to make people smile.

Set after episode 58. Episode 58 and a little bit of episode 59 spoilers. Oneshot.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **A Helpful Presence**

Sendou Aichi looked around as he ran on the streets of Hitsue City. He was looking for someone.

Kai Toshiki.

Not too long ago, Kai lost to Suzugamori Ren and his new trump card at the Foo Fighter Headquarters. Kai had a new trump card as well but he couldn't win. Aichi could still remember Dragonic Overlord The End's majestic figure as it stood up. Maybe what was more majestic was the figure of Kai. The brunet had been determined to win and the brunet's emotions during and after the fight were surprising to the blue haired boy. He had never seen the brunet express those emotions before. The blue haired boy had known for a while that Kai had some sort of relationship with Ren but he didn't know the brunet had lost Ren to Psyqualia. It made sense why Kai was almost desperate… No; one could say he _was_ desperate for the old Ren to return. It was clear Kai wanted his friend back.

But Kai lost the fight. He had lost and told Aichi to stay away from him.

The blue haired boy knew he was going against the other's wishes but he couldn't help feeling like the brunet needed his presence right now. Maybe not his specific presence but the brunet needed someone to be by his side and Aichi was determined to be that person. At first, he had thought of asking Miwa Taishi for help but realized several moments later; he had no means of contacting the blond. The blue haired boy didn't know why but he felt waiting until the morning to contact Miwa was too late.

He slowed down to a walk and looked around for the familiar figure. Still no sign of the other yet but he wasn't going to give up. He stopped walking and bent over panting.

Maybe it hadn't been wise to start running out of Foo Fighter Headquarters as he looked for the brunet. His stamina wasn't the best.

After several moments of getting his breath back, he straightened up and started walking once more. Maybe the craziest thing was the fact that he had no idea where to look for the brunet. Would the other already be at his house? If so, the blue haired had no chance of helping the other. It was at times like this he wished he had Miwa's cell phone number.

Of course, Kai probably wouldn't be too pleased to see him _or_ Miwa. The blue haired boy flinched as he walked. He was probably going to be told to go away again. He shook his head. Giving into the fear and going back home was what Kai wanted. No matter what the other thought or wanted, Aichi was going to help him. If he found the other, he had no idea on what to do though. Words would probably be useless. Maybe he could just stay silent and offer his silent presence. That was probably more helpful than Aichi trying to comfort Kai with his words.

As the blue haired boy started walking near the park, he wondered what time it was. It was probably pretty late. Maybe the brunet was already home? He sighed as his feet absentmindedly took him inside the park. His mother and little sister were probably worried about him.

"… What is the meaning of this?"

Aichi jumped at the voice behind him and stopped walking. His eyes widened as the voice registered in his mind. That sounded like… He turned around and his eyes lit up at the sight of the other. "Kai-kun!" He had finally found the other.

"… Aichi. What are you doing here?" Kai said walking up to the other.

The blue haired boy almost flinched at the look on the other's face. He knew it. Kai wasn't pleased to see him. "I-I… came to see you. Um… I've been looking for you," he said hesitantly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't follow me anymore."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. That was right. He did say that. "You are right, Kai-kun. This is different though."

Kai stopped in front of the other a few feet away. "… I'll ask again and this time, you better answer with the truth. What is the meaning of this?"

Aichi looked away. He didn't know why but he felt embarrassed by the other's attention. Why did he feel like apologizing to the other? "I came to see you. I was worried."

The brunet's eyes widened at the other's words. Aichi… was worried about him? Before the warmth could grow in his chest, he quickly ignored it. There was only one reason why the other would be worried about him. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he remembered what happened earlier. Why? Why couldn't the blue haired boy leave him alone? "… I told you to get away from me. Go home."

The blue haired boy only shook his head.

"Aichi."

The blue haired boy shook his head once more. After gathering his courage, he looked at the brunet with a determined look on his face. "I won't. I'm sorry, Kai-kun but I'm staying here. I'll be with you until you decide to go home."

Kai was surprised to see the other's determined look. Aichi normally had that look on his face when he was fighting. He actually liked the other's determined look. The blue haired boy was growing stronger and stronger with each day that passed. The brunet hid his feelings behind a mask and looked at him with an undecipherable look. "Do you even realize what you are saying? It is late."

No response.

" _Aichi_."

"No. I'm staying here."

The brunet was starting to get frustrated. Why was Aichi being stubborn about this? Did the other think he could help him feel better? Maybe it was just because the blue haired boy cared a lot about him. Pushing that thought out of his head, he glared at the other. "… If you think we're going to talk about this, you are wrong. Leave me alone."

Surprisingly (or not), Aichi shook his head. "We don't have to talk, Kai-kun."

Aichi didn't want to talk? Then why was he here? Kai didn't understand. He turned away from the other and started walking over to his bench seemingly done with the conversation.

"Kai-kun?"

The brunet ignored him and continued to walk silently. After a few moments, he arrived at his bench and turned around. He sat down almost surprised the other didn't immediately join him. What happened to staying by his side until he went home? His eyes closed and pushed that thought out of his head. It wasn't like he was disappointed. The brunet was used to people leaving him. It was easier to push them away and deal with his feelings by himself.

"Kai-kun? May I sit beside you?"

The brunet opened his eyes to see the other standing near his bench. He didn't show it on his face but he was surprised the other approached him. Aichi really wasn't joking when he said he was going to stay with him? There was the temptation to refuse and tell the other to stay away from him but he knew it wouldn't work. If he did say that, Aichi would just remain standing there the whole time. He looked away from the other. "… Suit yourself."

"Un. Thank you, Kai-kun," Aichi said smiling at the other. He sat beside the brunet feeling relieved. Truthfully, he had been expecting more resistance to him staying. Maybe the brunet was tired? Whatever the reason, he was happy the other stopped trying to push him away.

Kai was feeling frustrated the other wouldn't leave him alone. The blue haired boy usually wasn't this stubborn. He had known for a while that the other admired him and cared a lot about him. Even if he himself hadn't noticed it, Miwa was always bringing up Aichi and talking about his soft spot for him. The blond's teasing got worse after Kai fought Aichi when the blue haired boy was obsessed with Psyqualia. It made sense that if something happened to him, the blue haired boy would try to help him. At the same time though, Aichi was usually a person who respected other people's wishes. Was it different when it came to him or was this time an exception?

If it had been anybody else but Aichi (or maybe Miwa), he would've thought the other was feeling sorry for him. The brunet had embarrassed himself tonight. The brunet felt ashamed for expressing his emotions like that. He had thought it was enough. He had thought tonight would be the night he would finally get the old Ren back. Kai had used his true strength and his new trump card to fight against the red head. It wasn't enough though.

He really did stand no chance against Ren and his Psyqualia.

"Kai-kun."

Kai was deep in his thoughts he didn't even hear the other say his name.

"Kai-kun?"

Would only a fellow Psyqualia user (like Aichi) be able to defeat Ren? For some reason, he felt an unpleasant feeling in his stomach at that thought. So far, all of Aichi's encounters with Ren were unpleasant. There was no telling what the red head would do or say to the blue haired boy when they met each other again. He was lucky Ren didn't try to go after Aichi after their fight ended.

"Kai-kun!"

This was stupid. Why was he worrying about Aichi when the other was beside him? Nothing had happened to him. The brunet was worried about tomorrow though. The finals of the national tournament were tomorrow. While Tokura Misaki and Katsuragi Kamui were strong fighters, he knew one of them would lose. If they stayed in the same order they were in before, Aichi would be going last and that meant he would fight Ren. He felt uneasy as he remembered his disastrous fight with the red head.

How would Aichi fight Ren when the person Aichi admired most lost to Ren the night before?

"Kai-kun!"

The brunet looked over at Aichi feeling the other touch him on the arm. He glared at him and immediately tugged his arm free. "… Don't touch me."

A sad expression went onto the smaller boy's face making the brunet feel a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry for touching you, Kai-kun but you weren't responding. I wanted to talk to you." The smaller boy's arm returned to his side not wanting to upset the other further by trying to touch him.

The brunet was confused and wary. Didn't Aichi say he didn't have to talk? What was this about?

Noticing the other's tense posture and wary look, the smaller boy quickly raised his hands in front of him and started waving them rapidly. "It is not what you think. You don't have to talk, Kai-kun. It probably won't help but I wanted to talk to you about tonight." His hands stopped and while one of them returned to his side, the other went behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for not wording it correctly."

The brunet could feel some of the tension leave his body at the other's words. He didn't have to talk. That was good. It still didn't change the fact that he wasn't looking forward to hearing the other talk about what happened earlier though. His normal mask went back onto his face as he waited for the other to start talking.

Aichi rubbed the back of his neck once more. He finally got Kai's attention. Now what? Presumably, this would be the time he started talking about his feelings and how the other was his idol. His cheeks flushed pink as Kai continued to look at him. He couldn't do that. What would the brunet think if he said those kinds of things?

Kai didn't show it on his face but he was confused. Why wasn't Aichi speaking? Didn't he want to talk to him? And why was the other blushing?

The blue haired boy let his hand drop to his side and took a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts. Speaking without thinking would be a terrible idea. What if he accidentally said something that upset his idol? He slowly breathed out feeling a little calmer. "Um, Kai-kun."

The brunet made no reaction to indicate he heard the blue haired boy say anything.

Aichi took the silence as a good thing. Another good thing was that the brunet was still looking at him. Truthfully, he felt nervous with the other's full attention on him but he wouldn't let that stop him. How to begin though? "You were amazing, Kai-kun."

Both boys' eyes widened at the blue haired boy's words.

The brunet's suspicious look returned to his face. It wasn't that he thought Aichi was lying but how exactly was his fight with Ren… _amazing_? How was he… _amazing_ after he _lost_?

The blue haired boy covered his face with his hands. Why did he say that? He was an idiot. Several moments later, he reluctantly lowered his hands and looked at the other. Kai was looking at him as if he were crazy. The blue haired boy didn't blame the other for doubting him. It was too late to take back what he said though. "Kai-kun was amazing. I really thought you were going to win." He inwardly winced at his choice of words. Bringing up the other's loss wasn't that smart.

The brunet narrowed his eyes at him but otherwise did nothing to indicate he was affected by the other's words.

"It was my first time seeing your new ace card, Kai-kun. Dragonic Overlord The End was amazing. It was my first time seeing a crossride. As expected, Kai-kun is amazing!"

The brunet looked away from him uncomfortable with the praise.

"I know you don't want me to say it but I'm going to say it anyway. You don't have to respond," Aichi said. The other looked back at him dreading what the blue haired boy was about to say. "I know you were upset by the loss. I know you wanted to be alone after what happened."

"… If you knew that, why are you here?" Kai said coldly.

The blue haired boy was used to the other talking to him like that but it still hurt. Weren't they friends? Why did Kai find it difficult to let his guard down around him? "At first, I really was going to listen to you and leave you alone. But for some reason, I felt like you needed someone."

"… You think I need you?"

Aichi almost winced. He knew saying the words out loud wouldn't please the other. "That isn't it, Kai-kun! I just had a feeling that you needed someone. It didn't have to be me. It could've been Miwa-kun. It could've even been Morikawa-kun."

The brunet gave him another displeased look. He was already humiliated in front of Aichi. Why did he feel the need to bring up Miwa and Morikawa of all people? A few moments later, he grudgingly admitted to himself that he understood why Aichi brought up Miwa. But _Morikawa_?

Aichi laughed nervously at the other's look. Maybe mentioning Morikawa was a little much? "I'm sorry, Kai-kun. I felt you needed someone to stay by your side. Well, at least until you went home. I actually wasn't planning on talking to you if I did manage to find you."

"… What changed?"

The blue haired boy laughed nervously once more. Maybe he shouldn't say it to the brunet. He was grateful the brunet hadn't decided to leave when he was still talking. He knew it wasn't easy to listen to him speak. The blue haired boy couldn't lie to the brunet though. "I remembered how… distraught you looked after your loss."

Kai glared at him. He was tempted to get up and leave. Aichi wasn't helping him feel better. Not that he was expecting or even _hoping_ the other could help him feel better. The brunet ignored the part of him that told him to stop lying to himself.

Aichi probably shouldn't have said that. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I remembered how you called after Ren-san. You sounded like you were desperate during the fight. After something like that, I couldn't let you be alone even if you told me to stay away."

The brunet continued to glare at him. If the other kept talking about this subject, he was going to leave.

"Kai-kun. We are friends, right?"

The brunet didn't show it on his face but he was surprised by the question. Didn't Aichi already know the answer to that question?

"I remember when I was obsessed with Psyqualia. You were trying to help me even before I got obsessed with it. You knew what I was going through because you already lost Ren-san thanks to it. I don't think I ever told you how grateful I am that you helped me."

The brunet looked away feeling uncomfortable. "… You don't need to thank me." It was his fault in the first place that Aichi got obsessed with Psyqualia. He was just fixing his mistake and… saving a friend.

"You saved me. You were unable to save Ren-san tonight but your feelings reached me, Kai-kun."

Kai looked back at him feeling confused. Where was Aichi going with this?

Aichi took out his deck case and held it in front of him with a determined look on his face. The brunet was surprised to see the other's determined look. "While your feelings didn't reach Ren-san, they reached me. Tomorrow, I'll fight in your place and save Ren-san."

The uneasy feeling from earlier returned. It was stupid but he felt… scared for the other. "You can't."

The blue haired boy shook his head. "I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight and win against Ren-san."

"How? What can you do? He is strong," Kai said. He wanted to say the red head was too strong for Aichi. There was also the fact that he knew Ren would be using his Psyqualia. If Aichi fought Ren tomorrow, the brunet knew something bad would happen. Maybe before Ren knew Aichi had Psyqualia, hurting Aichi was some kind of twisted… revenge that he knew would hurt the brunet. But ever since Ren learned that Aichi had Psyqualia, the red head became interested in the smaller boy and had successfully corrupted him during their third meeting. The brunet didn't know why the red head corrupted Aichi. Was this still some sort of revenge or game that Ren knew would hurt him? Or was it something different? The brunet didn't want Aichi to fight Ren. What if the red head tried to corrupt him again?

The blue haired boy nodded. "You are right. Ren-san is strong. But I believe in my deck. I believe in myself. I will win, Kai-kun." He remembered the card Tatsunagi Suiko gave him earlier. He would have to edit his deck as soon as he got home.

"Aichi." The brunet looked at him surprised. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't find the words to describe how he was feeling right now. Was this really Aichi? The brunet remembered how earlier in the day, Aichi won his fight against Mitsusada Kenji (also known as Koutei). Was it possible Aichi's true strength would be enough to beat Ren? Kai didn't want Aichi to fight Ren but if the other could save the red head, would it be worth the risk?

The blue haired boy put his deck case back into his pocket and looked away. He was tempted to hide his face in his hands. Where did that confidence come from? Did he forget who they were talking about? They were talking about _Ren_. Ren was the person who beat Kai earlier. How could he beat Ren? At the same time though, he knew he had a shot at winning especially with the new unit by his side.

Kai looked away from the other. He was tempted to say something but he didn't know what he wanted to say. This upcoming fight wasn't like the other fights where he could silently encourage Aichi. What could he say though? The brunet cursed himself as he realized his mind went blank. Maybe it was better if he didn't say anything. He would probably mess up on what he wanted to say and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Aichi.

Other than a few cars driving past the park, there was no noise as the two boys thought to themselves.

The brunet didn't know what time it was. He knew it must be really late. The blue haired boy shouldn't be out this late. The brunet was about to open his mouth but stopped as he felt something on his shoulder. He looked at the other and opened his mouth to tell the other not to touch him but stopped at the last second.

Aichi had fallen asleep. The blue haired boy's head was resting against his shoulder.

Kai closed his mouth and wondered what to do. A part of him told him not to wake the smaller boy. The smaller boy needed his rest after all. Another part of him told him to wake up Aichi. It would be a bother if he let the smaller boy continue to sleep. What would happen if Aichi refused to wake up until morning? They couldn't stay in the park until morning. The brunet didn't know where Aichi's house was at either.

"Aichi."

The smaller boy continued to sleep peacefully. It was if he couldn't hear the brunet call for him.

"… Oi, Aichi. Wake up."

No response.

The brunet's eyes narrowed. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if Aichi was a deep sleeper or not. If Aichi didn't wake up, what was he going to do? There was the temptation to touch the smaller boy and try to wake him up that way but he resisted. The few times he touched the smaller boy, he always felt… odd. If he had to compare it to something, he would compare it to the warm feeling he felt in his chest whenever Aichi was kind to him. If that was true then maybe it was a good feeling? Why would he _want_ to touch the smaller boy though? He didn't understand.

Kai shook his head. Now wasn't the time to have a reflection on how he felt about touching the smaller boy. He only had two options at this point. Option one was to try and wake Aichi up again. Who knew how long it would take for the smaller boy to wake up though? Option two was something he would prefer not to do as it made him feel that strange warm feeling. Option two was to pick up the smaller boy and carry him back to his apartment for the night.

"… Aichi. Wake up."

Still no response.

He really didn't want to do this but he supposed he had no choice now. If the other started to wake up, he would let go of the other though. Kai touched the other's head and slowly moved it off of his shoulder. The smaller boy's head was now pointing towards the ground. Surprisingly, the other was still fast asleep.

The brunet stood up and walked the few steps that separated them. He crouched in front of the other with his back facing Aichi. His head turned to look at the other as his hands grabbed the other's arms and brought them to his neck where he made them wrap around. Since Aichi was still asleep, he wouldn't be able to hold on to the brunet himself which meant Kai had to do everything himself. It was easier to hold on to the smaller boy with the smaller boy's arms around his neck anyway. After making sure the smaller boy's body was resting against his back, the brunet's hands grabbed the other's legs and moved them to his waist. Kai didn't realize it but he was really gentle when touching and moving the smaller boy.

He shook his head as he noticed the other was still sleeping. Aichi really was a deep sleeper. This was a pain. The brunet slowly stood up while holding onto Aichi's legs. When was the last time he gave someone a piggyback ride? He couldn't remember. He started walking slowly at first to feel how Aichi's dead weight felt on his body and to see if he could walk normally with the added weight.

As he exited the park, his head turned to look at the smaller boy. The brunet didn't understand how the other could sleep like that. Wasn't Aichi uncomfortable? Kai was grateful the smaller boy wasn't one of those people who moved around in their sleep. That would've been painful.

For once, the brunet was grateful it was late. He didn't have to worry about Miwa or any of their other friends seeing them like this. No doubt, Miwa's teasing would only grow if he saw what Kai was doing.

Several minutes later, he arrived at his apartment. Kai adjusted his grip to make sure the smaller boy wouldn't fall and started to climb the stairs. Once he reached the second floor, he stopped and rested for a couple of minutes before continuing. Aichi wasn't heavy per se but his dead weight plus climbing the stairs plus the distance he already traveled was starting to tire him out.

Kai stopped in front of his door and held on to the smaller boy with one hand as his other hand went into his pocket and took out his key. After unlocking the door and opening it, he held onto Aichi with both hands again and walked inside. The brunet closed his front door and locked it. After removing both his and Aichi's shoes, he grabbed his slippers and put them on. His free hand grabbed a pair of guest slippers for Aichi as he started walking inside his apartment.

The brunet stopped next to his bed and placed the guest slippers on the ground. Now what? He only had one bed. Should he give the bed to the smaller boy? His head turned to look at the other behind him. "You are such a pain," he muttered. His free hand pulled back his covers. He turned to his side, gently removed the arms around his neck with both hands, crouched down and deposited the other on his bed. Maybe it was a good thing the other was asleep and didn't see him being kind to him.

Kai turned back to face Aichi and gently moved the other to his back. He hesitated for a few moments before taking off the other's jacket and taking the other's deck case out. After he laid the jacket on his desk chair and placed the deck case on his desk, he pulled the covers up and over the smaller boy. Once that was done, he took off his own jacket and hung it on a hangar in his closet. He quickly changed for bed and took out his futon.

The brunet laid the futon on the ground and after setting it up, crossed the short distance to the bed. One of his hands reached out and ruffled the other's hair. "… Sometimes, you are such a pain. I don't want you to fight Ren tomorrow." He thought saying the words out loud would ease some of his worries but it didn't. He still felt uneasy about tomorrow. "You asked if we are friends. I think you already know the answer to that question. I think you already know I wasn't pleased when I saw you at the park. I wanted to be alone. As time went by though, I found myself… grateful you were there. I owe you one, Aichi."

Kai smiled, let his hand drop to his side and turned around to make his way to his futon. He had no idea what lied in store for them tomorrow but he knew he needed his rest. If Aichi and Ren were alright after the fight and if Aichi won, the brunet knew the perfect reward for the smaller boy.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Aichi's eyes flickered underneath his closed lids. He opened his eyes and winced as bright light shined in his eyes. Why was the sun in his eyes? Did he forget to pull the curtains on his windows again? He didn't want to wake up. He felt comfortable where he was. The blue haired boy turned over on his side in an attempt to block the sunlight and closed his eyes once more.

Wait. Since when was his window to his left? That didn't seem right. His eyes opened and blinked a few times at the sight he was met with. It looked like a… apartment? Where was he? Despite being in an unfamiliar apartment, the blue haired boy didn't feel scared. He felt strangely calm and safe. Why was he here and not at home though? Did someone call his home?

The blue haired boy racked his brain to see what he remembered. Yesterday was the first day of the national tournament. Team Q4 won all of their matches so far and was now in the finals. Their opponent was Suzugamori Ren's team. Ren… His eyes widened upon remembering what happened last night. Kai… Where was Kai? Did the brunet already go home? Was he alright? Why did Aichi fall asleep? He should've stayed with the other until Kai went home.

But if today were the finals… His eyes widened once more. He still needed to edit his deck and the cards he needed were back home. What time was it? The blue haired boy sat up and looked around for a clock. He found one near the kitchen area and noticed he still had an hour before Team Q4 were supposed to meet in front of Card Capital. Aichi was relieved he still had enough time.

The blue haired boy got out of bed and looked around for his jacket. Spotting it lying on a desk chair, he quickly put it on. Whoever found him was a really kind person. They took off his jacket and put away his deck case so that he would be comfortable while he was sleeping. Not to mention, they let him sleep on their bed. The blue haired boy would have to thank the person and somehow make it up to them. His hand picked up his deck case and put it inside his pants pocket. Nodding to himself, he began walking away from the desk and towards the front door.

Or he would have if his foot didn't hit something. Aichi let out a yelp as he tripped over the object and fell to the floor. The blue haired boy winced as he rubbed his forehead. That hurt.

"… What's the meaning of this?"

The blue haired boy's eyes widened at the familiar voice. Oh no. He knew that voice. He quickly turned around and spotted the brunet on the floor. "K-Kai-kun!"

Kai sat up and rubbed his stomach with one hand. "… Are you mad at me?"

Aichi looked confused at the question. "Eh? I'm not mad at you."

"You kicked me."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened. He had tripped over Kai. He had accidentally kicked the brunet in his stomach as he was walking. "I-I'm sorry, Kai-kun! That was an accident. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" One of his hands began reaching out to the other's stomach impulsively.

The brunet stood up and walked away from the other before Aichi could touch him. Aichi looked hurt as he let his hand drop to his side. "… I'm fine. Don't worry about it," Kai said grabbing his school uniform off the hangars in his closet.

Aichi nodded feeling bad he accidentally kicked the other. He remembered why he was in a hurry, stood up and started walking to the front door once more.

"Wait."

The blue haired boy stopped and looked at the brunet confused. "What is it?"

Kai kept his back turned and gestured to the clothes in his hands. "Wait a couple of minutes so I can get changed. I'll make breakfast for us."

"But I should go. I'm already overstaying my welcome. I'm grateful you brought me here, Kai-kun. Thank you. Besides, if I have breakfast; I won't have enough time. I need to go home before I go to Card Capital to meet up with everyone."

The brunet turned around and looked at the other. "… Idiot. You need breakfast especially for an important day such as today. Go sit down and wait." Noticing the other was still hesitating, he narrowed his eyes. "Now, Aichi."

Aichi bit his lip tempted to respond. He didn't want to get late to the meeting time but he knew the brunet was right. A few moments later, the blue haired boy reluctantly nodded and started making his way back to the bed.

The smaller boy was being obedient. Good. Hopefully he would still be here after he changed. The brunet went into the bathroom and closed the door. After changing out of his nightwear, he checked his appearance in the mirror. The brunet combed his hair a little then opened the bathroom door and exited the bathroom.

Kai closed the door behind him and raised an eyebrow at the sight he was met with. Aichi had his futon in his arms and was attempting to put it up? The brunet shook his head and walked over to the other. Before the smaller boy could say anything, the brunet grabbed the futon out of the other's arms and walked over to his closet.

"Ah. Kai-kun! I was going to do that."

"… Go sit down and wait for breakfast," Kai said putting up his futon and closing his closet.

A sad expression went onto the blue haired boy's face. "I was just trying to help."

"… I don't need it," Kai said turning around to look at the other. He felt a pang of guilt as he saw the other's sad look. What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to be upsetting Aichi. The old Kai would've certainly walked away without apologizing or explaining his actions. The current Kai wanted to make the other smile again. How was he supposed to do that though? An idea came to him a few seconds later. "Aichi," he said getting the other's attention. "… If you win your fight today, I'll give you a reward."

Aichi blinked a few times looking confused. A reward? "What kind of reward, Kai-kun?"

The brunet turned and started walking to the kitchen area. "It is a secret."

"Eh? That isn't fair, Kai-kun!" Aichi whined.

The brunet ignored him as he started getting out the ingredients and dishes needed to make their breakfast.

The blue haired boy sat down the ground and started thinking about what type of reward Kai could give him. His brain immediately thought of a fight with the brunet. "Kai-kun is going to fight me if I win?" A smile was on his face as he looked at the other hopefully.

Kai looked at the smaller boy. Aichi was smiling again. That was good. He knew that would work. The brunet went back to preparing their breakfast.

Aichi pouted. The other had ignored him again. What if he was right though? His smile returned to his face as he thought about fighting Kai. Getting to fight the brunet again would be the best reward.

After eating breakfast, Aichi left the other's apartment. He made sure to thank the brunet once more and told him he would see the other in front of Card Capital. The blue haired boy didn't think much of it when it happened but when he said that, the other didn't reply. Was the brunet still thinking about what happened last night? Would Kai show up to the fight?

The blue haired boy shook his head as he started running.

Kai would show up. The brunet had to be there when Aichi fulfilled his promise.

Aichi would win his fight and save Ren. He would win and get his reward from Kai.

 **ZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

 **Author Notes:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I kind of edited things a little but everything that happens after Aichi goes home in episode 59 still happened. He just had to explain to his mother and Emi where he was and edit his deck. If you have time, please review. I would love to know what you thought of my story.

See you next time!


End file.
